Midnight Call
by TwiLiteVixen
Summary: Sesshomaru's nights are haunted by the ghostly howls of a mysterious wolf demon. What he doesnt know is that he knows the demoness... Rated R for extreme violence and gore. Eventual lemons.


Sesshomaru grunted his aggravation and got up. He hadn't slept well for several weeks now. Who could with a wolf youkai outside howling loud enough to wake the dead? The lord had tried several times to kill the pesky beast, though every time she ran. Had Sesshomaru bothered to decipher the heart-wrenching howls, he would have heard a tale of pain and sorrow. The wolf had moved into his territory several weeks ago. He had sensed her cross the border onto his lands. The next night she started howling. Every time he tried to find and 'silence' her, she would disappear using stealth techniques he could be awed at. That is if he didn't destroy the emotion upon surfacing.  
As a particularly loud howl disrupted his thoughts, He angrily growled for her to keep it down. "Make me asshole." Was the howled reply. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red before returning to his usual stoic appearance. If only he knew who that wolf truly was...

()()()()()()()()  
  
Kagome sat in the moonlight, pondering her fate. She wondered what she had done wrong that god forsaken night. Even though she already knew.  
Flashback  
The final battle with Naraku had finally arrived. Kagome stood in front of a terrified Shippou, defending them as well as she could, using only arrows. First Kagura had attacked with a horde of demons, Kanna and Naraku nowhere in sight. Everyone had his or her hands full so Kagome would have to depend on herself. A particularly vicious demon (think tiger with scales instead of fur.) sensing the shikon shards, attacked her. Her arrows had little affect on the creature, and her miko energy was almost exhausted. It lashed out at her, and Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of death. It didn't come. She opened her eyes, to find herself safe in the arms of Kouga. This would be the only time Inuyasha did not curse Kouga for toughing Kagome.  
Of course Inuyasha was distracted by Kouga being near Kagome, Too bad. If he had let it go he would have noticed Naraku inches behind him...

"Hello little hanyou."

That was the last thing poor Inu heard before he found himself impaled upon one of Naraku's tentacles... There would be no healing from this one.  
Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha die.

"Kouga! Please, you have to try to get the Jewel from Naraku!" She begged the still frozen and wide-eyed wolf demon.  
Kouga turned to face Kagome with a furrowed brow.

"I'll try." He said before bolting off for his task.  
As Kouga worked to get the rest of the jewel, Kagome clutched the still terrified Shippou to her chest, as she watched, helpless, as her friends died before her eyes.

Miroku horrified face as his wind tunnel finally sucked him in.

Sango, deciding that the last thing she would do would be to proclaim her love for the monk as she went with him.

Inuyasha's dead, blank eyes staring at her...

"ENOUGH!" She angrily cried, dashing the tears from her eyes. Kagome turned her steely gaze upon Naraku, who stood frozen, transfixed by the angry Miko before him. He didn't even notice when Kouga finally grabbed the shards.  
Kagome took several stiff steps towards the bastard hanyou. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?" Kagome screeched.

"Why MUST you destroy innocent peoples lives? What is your problem? Is this some fucked up fantasy of yours?" She ranted. Kagura saw her chance to strike as Kagome was screaming at Naraku. (I have nothing against Kagura; she just fits into my story. I actually kind of like her.) Kagura unleashed her blades of wind at the distracted miko. Kouga saw Kagome about to be hit. He dodged in front of her, taking the blow meant for her. Before he died Kouga gave Kagome the rest of the jewel.  
"Use it well koi. I-" He never got to finish his sentence. Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she looked at the dead form of Kouga. She fused the jewel together.  
'What is your greatest wish?' asked a voice in her head. It was neither male nor female, human or demon. It was the voice of the jewel its self.

"I wish for it to end! I wish to defeat the hanyou Naraku!" Kagome cried as she wished on the jewel, still staring at Kouga's corpse.  
End Flashback  
  
She made a one mistake though. She hadn't fully purified the jewel. Midoriko's spirit, granted her wish to defeat Naraku. The evil of the jewel also granted it. But with a twist. It changed Kagome into the wolf demon she was today. The death of the people she cared about was too much for her. She went into a rage, killing everyone there (Except Shippou!)  
  
Kagome sat on a hill, bathed in moonlight. She looked exactly the same, but her scent was more of the smell of pine forest after rain, common of wolf demons. She howled her pain to the moon, occasionally trading insults with a certain Tiayoukai as Shippou slept close by. He was all she had left in this world. If it weren't for him she would have killed herself long ago.  
"Shippou." Kagome called softly. "Shippou, wake up. We should go home now."

"M'still sleepy though Kaa-san..." the kit mumbled half awake.

"Yes but we need to go home. I think Sesshomaru will try to hunt us down soon." The Kit giggled. They had sat in a tree, just over Sesshomaru's head, and he stalked through, 'hunting' them. "Okay..." Shippou mumbled as he hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome walked the lonely path to the den; her heart lighter than it had been for the past year, her thoughts resting on Sesshomaru.  
()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru finaly sighed in releif. She had shut up! Praise the gods!

(((((((((  
Okay folks. That's all for tonight. ::Yawn:: its 3 A.M. and I want to get some sleep. I'll update soon as I can, but the story is coming together as I write, so don't think I'll keep a schedule. Night all.  
-TwiLiteVixen


End file.
